The Sword of Selfaril
| publisher = Wizards of the Coast | cover_artist = | inter_artist = | cartography = | pages = 33 | debut = July 2, 2015 | released = August 1, 2015 | story arc = Elemental Evil | realm year = 1491 DR | setting = Mulmaster | game_edition = 5 | play_time = 4 hours | players = 3–7 | levels = 5 – 10 | series = Adventurers League | preceded_by = The Howling Void | followed_by = Black Heart of Vengeance | source = dmsguild.com }} The Sword of Selfaril is an adventure module set in the Forgotten Realms using the Dungeons & Dragons 5 edition ruleset. It is part of the Elemental Evil series of adventures published for the D&D Adventurers League. It focuses on Mulmaster, and is an adventure designed for three to seven 5 - to 10 -level characters. Index ;Characters: :Groshin Lor • Jaseen Drakehorn • Plod Graveltoe • Rastol Shan • Rosealine Culkin • Sark Tolliver • Selfaril Uoumdolphin • Thurndan Tallwand • Urdun Brizik • Wylan Burral • Xamott • Xanshin • Xorack :Fzoul Chembryl • Iorn Ludwakazar • Rassendyll Uoumdolphin ;Creatures: :Bearded devil • Beholder • Black pudding • Deep gnome • Half-elf • Halfling • Hamatula • Human • Lich • Otyugh • Spectator • Troll ;Items: :;Fancy Stones: Chrysoberyl ;Locations: :;Buildings & Structures: Cloak Tower • Southroad Keep • Tower of the Wyvern :;Inns & Taverns: Traveler’s Cloak Inn • Wave and Wink :;Region: Moonsea :;Roads: North Road :;Settlements: Mulmaster :Amn • Dragonspine Mountains • Sea of Fallen Stars • Tethyr • Western Heartlands ;Magic: :;Potions: ''Potion of greater healing :;Spells: Alter self • Animate dead • Bane • Bless • Blindness or deafness • Blur • Cloudkill • Counterspell • Cure wounds • Detect magic • Detect thoughts • Dimension door • Disguise self • Disintegrate • Dispel magic • Divination • Dominate monster • Dominate person • Finger of death • Fireball • Frostbite • Globe of invulnerability • Greater invisibility • Greater restoration • Haste • Ice knife • Identify • Invisibility • Invisibility • Lesser restoration • Light • Mage armor • Mage hand • Magic missile • Maximilian's earthen grasp • Melf's minute meteors • Mirror image • Misty step • Nondetection • Nystul's magic aura • Phantasmal killer • Plane shift • Power word, kill • Power word, stun • Prayer of healing • Prestidigitation • Raise dead • Ray of frost • Remove curse • Revivify • Sacred flame • Sanctuary • Scrying • Shield • Speak with dead • Spirit guardians • Spiritual weapon • Thaumaturgy • Thunderclap • Thunderwave • Turn undead ;Organizations: :Brotherhood of the Cloak • Church of Bane • Cult of the Black Earth • Hawk • Mulmaster Beholder Corps • Red Wizards of Thay :;Player Factions: Emerald Enclave • Harpers • Lords' Alliance • Order of the Gauntlet • Zhentarim ;Religion: :Tymora Appendix Credits * D&D Organized Play: Chris Tulach * D&D R&R Player Experience: Greg Bilsland * D&D Adventurers League Wizards Team: Greg Bilsland, Chris Lindsay, Shelly Mazzanoble, Chris Tulach * D&D Adventurers League Administrator(s): Claire Hoffman, Robert Adducci, Bill Benham, Travis Woodall, Greg Marks, Alan Patrick External links * Elemental Evil Adventurer's League References Connections Category:E-books Category:Adventures Category:5th edition adventures Category:Adventurers League Category:Published in 2015 Category:Works by Daniel Helmick Category:Mulmaster adventures